waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Once Upon a Forest
Once Upon a Forest is a 1993 animated film based on the Furlings characters created by Rae Lambert. A Hanna-Barbera/HTV Cymru/Wales production released by 20th Century Fox, the film was directed by Charles Grosvenor and produced by David Kirschner. It tells the story of three forest denizens that go on an expedition to cure their friend, Michelle, who became sick from chemical fumes. The film's environmental theme divided critics at the time of its release, along with the animation and story. The film was a box office bomb, grossing US 6.6 million dollars against a budget of 13 million dollars. It was filmed in 1992. Plot The story opens in a forest known as Applewood, where Furlings (a term for animal children) live alongside their teacher, Cornelius. The four Furlings central to the story are Abigail, a woodmouse, Russell, a hedgehog, Edgar, a mole and a badger named Michelle, who is Cornelius' niece. One day, the Furlings go on a trip through the forest with Cornelius, where they see a road for the first time. Russell is almost run over by a careless driver, who throws away a glass bottle that shatters in the middle of the road. Cornelius orders the Furlings to forget the road altogether. The ramble ends on a boat ride. Afterward, they go back to the forest to find out that it has been destroyed with poison gas full of cow shit from an overturned tanker truck that blew a tire from the broken glass bottle while transporting chlorine gas, and the truck driver who was unharmed in the crash, ran to get help. Michelle panics and runs to her home, breathing in some of the gas and becoming severely ill. The gas inside the house has already killed both of her parents, which the mother happens to be Cornelius' sister. Abigail manages to save Michelle, and the Furlings go to Cornelius' house nearby for shelter after they found their homes deserted. There, Cornelius tells the Furlings that they need to fetch two herbs that can save Michelle's life: lungwort and eyebright. With limited time, they head off for their journey the next day. After encountering numerous dangers including a hungry barn owl, a flock of religious wrens including their preacher Phineas, and intimidating construction equipment, which the wrens call yellow dragons, the Furlings make it to the meadow with the herbs they need. There, they meet the bully squirrel Waggs (who insulted Michelle), and Willy, a tough but sensible mouse who grows a liking to Abigail. After getting the eyebright, they discover that the lungwort is on a giant cliff making it inaccessible by foot. Russell suggests they use Cornelius' airship, the Flapper-Wing-a Ma-Thing, to get to the lungwort, which he unknowingly brought along to be a bag for food he decides to bring. The Furlings manage to get the lungwort after a dangerous flight up the cliff, then steer their airship back for Dapplewood. They crash-land back in the forest after a storm, and bring the herbs to Michelle and Cornelius. A group of humans who come to clean up the gas' mess appear. The animals, thinking the humans mean them harm, escape through the backdoor of Cornelius' house. Unfortunately, Edgar gets separated from the group, and (after losing his glasses), gets caught in an old trap. When one of the workers finds him, the animals are at first worried about their friend, but are surprised when he frees Edgar and smashes the trap before stuffing it in his trash bag, an act Cornelius never expected a human to do, making him realize that there are good humans in the world. The next day, Michelle is given the herbs and awakened from her coma. Cornelius sees the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing and becomes amazed on how the Furlings have grown-up. The Furlings' families and many of the other inhabitants arrive as well, except for Michelle's parents, who died in the gas accident, but Cornelius promises to do his best on taking care of her. The Furlings happily reunite with their families, who are relieved to see that their children are alright. Michelle asks Cornelius if anything will ever be the same again. Cornelius looks at the dead trees in the forest and says to her that if everyone works as hard to save Dapplewood as the Furlings did to save Michelle, it will be. Cast * Michael Crawford as Cornelius * Ellen Blain as Abigail * Benji Gregory as Edgar * Paige Gosney as Russell * Elisabeth Moss as Michelle * Ben Vereen as Phineas * Will Estes as Willy * Charlie Adler as Waggs * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Bosworth * Don Reed as Marshbird * Robert David Hall as Truck driver * Paul Eiding as Abigail's father * Janet Waldo as Edgar's mother * Susan Silo as Russell's mother * Angel Harper as Bosworth's mother * Benjamin Kimball Smith as Russell's brother * Haven Hartman as Russell's sister. * Frank Welker as the Barn Owl Songs * Please Wake Up (performed by Michael Crawford) * He's Gone/He's Back (performed by Ben Vereen (vocal backgrounds by The Andrae Crouch Singers)) * Once Upon A Time With Me (performed by Florence Warner (vocals backgrounds by The New London Children's Choir)) International releases * United States: June 18, 1993 * Germany: July 15, 1993 * Brazil: October 8, 1993 * United Kingdom: October 22, 1993 * Ireland: October 22, 1993 * Australia: December 23, 1993 * Argentina: January 11, 1994 * New Zealand: July 31, 1994 * Madagascar: June 19, 1995 * Russia: July 31, 1995 * Hungary: November 2, 1995 * Czech Republic: November 22, 1995 * Canada: November 20, 1996 * Egypt: June 23, 1997 * Finland: December 27, 1998 * Japan: May 21, 1999 International titles * Argentina & Mexico: Érase una vez un bosque * Brazil: Era uma vez na Floresta * Canada: Il était une fois la forêt * Czech Republic: Byl jednou jeden les * Finland: Tapahtuipa kerran metsässä * France: Le voyage d'Edgar dans la forêt magique * Germany: Meister Dachs und seine Freunde * Greece: Mia fora ki enan kairo sto dasos * Hungary: Volt egyszer egy erdő * Italy: C'era una volta nella foresta * Netherlands: Annabel en de race tegen de klok * Norway: Det var en gang en skog * Poland: Pewnego razu w lesie * Russia: Однажды в лесу * Serbia: Bilo jednom u šumi * Spain: El bosque de colores * Sweden: Det var en gång en skog * Thailand: Kal khrang hnung nl pa hly * Ukraine: Якось у лісі International dubs For information about international dubs and releases, Once Upon a Forest/International. Category:1993 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by William Hanna Category:Films produced by David Kirschner Category:Films produced by Jerry Mills Category:Films produced by Paul Gertz Category:Films directed by Charles Grosvenor Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:British animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films